


Always There When It Matters

by TheMockingCrows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat!Bro, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/pseuds/TheMockingCrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my half of a trade with Flags, from Petbound! </p><p>When John starts getting clingy with new cat of the house Dave, Bro finds himself feeling left out of the equation. Dad decides that maybe extending a helping hand to the blonde may help, but how far will that help go when they find a growing attraction to one another almost impossible to ignore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always There When It Matters

Once upon a time, Brocat had been the only cat of the house. He’d guarded John in his sleep and kept his blankets warm, slender tail settled over his hip as he dreamed. He’d guarded the house from trespassers, leaping out in front of them with his ears back, hissing up a storm if there was even a sense that they could be out to harm his young ward or the elder man who looked over the both of them and kept that wondrous supply of food on the table. In a way, Bro felt he had helped raise John these last five or so years after being taken in off the street.

He kept his room safe and cozy, kept him company in the afternoons after school until his father came home from work. Played with him, brought him presents. Though.. looking back, John wasn’t a huge fan of his presents. Something about the sight of a dead opossum outside his door wasn’t good enough for him, the picky little fuck. He had no taste whatsoever, considering how much of a pain in the ass it was to dispatch the thing, but John was young and human. He could be forgiven for being daft.

As John grew, Bro feared less and less about being told to clear out, getting involved with the little family group on a daily basis in his own way. To be frank, the blonde became quite the attention whore, prone to sneak attacks on slippers that only stopped when his ears were scratched just so, and making a grand show of his daily exercises until John would be interested in joining in alongside him. The attempts to mimic his flexibility were nothing short of adorable.

Everything had been perfect in the one cat house.

Then, Dave had turned up.

Bro didn’t hold any grudges against the youngster for appearing at their doorstep. He was skittish, easily terrified, constantly on high alert. Upon closer inspection, it was determined that he and John were practically the same age, heights coordinating to allow them easier conversations than the ones the brunette had to tilt his head back to have with Bro. For whichever of the obvious reasons, the two of them became inseparable. John would wander the grounds and chatter up a storm while Dave stalked him close as a shadow, mumbling responses now and then as he held his hand firmly.

It seemed he liked to listen, mostly.

He also liked to rough house when the right time struck, Bro stepping in when they weren’t busy together, taking him under his metaphorical wing. Dave learned how to guard himself and look intimidating, how to sneak up behind John and pounce his ass hard enough that he’d tumble forwards into a full roll. Other lessons included hunting, learning to bring in mice and birds in the hopes that John would like one of them.

He never did like the gifts though, choosing still to squeal and complain while telling the two of them to keep the ‘gifts’ to themselves. Similar distaste was shown when they decided to do just that instead of disposing of them.

Another habit between the two of them would be Bro helping Dave groom himself, still young enough that he’d forget basic maintenance on his tail, or how sensitive his ears could get if not cleaned right. Sleek and soft, Bro had the luxury of ignoring that when he felt like it.. but Dave was fluffy as all get out.

The two of them made quite the pair.. Dave and John. Feeling like a third wheel, Bro had begun to excuse himself from them more and more often, until finally he only made appearances to roughhouse with Dave, nap with him in the afternoon, and crash on John’s bed when the two of them had already curled up to rest together.

They were the same age, same size. They had more in common as friends, and more to gain from each other: Dave, stability and comfort as he grew accustomed to the fact he was not in fact about to be maimed by a fucking ninja while he was sunbathing (unless it was Bro himself of course), and John the feeling of someone his own age to play with instead of an adult. The two were thick as thieves.. and there was nowhere that Bro could comfortably fit any longer except as the third wheel or a ghost off behind them as they darted around having adventures.

It was a strange existence, really. He’d deny it until the day his heart stopped beating that he was jealous, that he felt utterly replaced. Second best in something didn’t suit them.. but he couldn’t bear a grudge against either of them. Never.

\---

Dad had been the first to notice the dwindling appearances of Bro around the house, asking John where he was as he served out pancakes one morning.

“I dunno Dad, maybe he’s outside somewhere? He’ll be back when he’s hungry.”

“David, do you know?”

“Huh? ….No. No, uh..” He dissolved into mumbles again, but seemed sincere enough as he turned his attention to chewing his food, adding more syrup with a steady hand. John poked him from the opposite side and made him grow distracted enough to steal his topmost pancake, starting a small breakfast war that continued long after the orange juice had disappeared.

He sunk his hands into the sink of bubbly water to pick up the rogue plates and mixing bowl, the spatula and frying pan. They all needed to be properly scrubbed before they could be put away, after all, and it wasn’t John’s chore on the weekends. Just another thing for Dad to take care of on the grounds in his spare time, how tedious. The faint click of the back door the only indication someone had come inside, presumably John once more, likely wanting to get an extra drink from the fridge.

Then there was the rustling noises and the clinking of a plate.

“Johnathan Egbert, you just ate a full breakfast, you do not need a snack! Put that plate back this instant and go back outside. If you’re bored, go pick up the sticks in the backyard so I can get a mowing in before the weather gets colder. You know how much easier it is for someone so close to the ground.”

When the clinking stopped and the fridge slid shut, he took that as a sign John had left, despite not hearing his loud footsteps scampering away. No click of the door. No chatter.. huh. As casually as he could, Dad turned his head to look around with his peripheral vision, wanting to see if the mystery snacker was still around.

Bro was holding the remaining pancakes on their plate, chilled, eating them with the ungloved portions of his fingers. Though, eating was being polite about it. More realistically, he was scarfing them down as fast and quiet as he could, pausing every now and then to give in to his most basic catlike urges by licking the slightly salty butter from his pads. It was after pancake number five (God there were always so many left as snacks throughout the rest of the week, it was ridiculous) that Dad finally cleared his throat to get his attention.

Both pointed ears sharpened immediately and swiveled the older man’s direction, tail twitching hard before the hairs began to stand outward. Short as his fur was, it really only amounted to making him look like he was toting around a pipe cleaner stuck in his belt.

Fucking busted red handed, forefinger in his mouth, eyes wide behind his shades.

“…..Uh.”

“Oh! It was you. I was wondering where you’d gotten off to when the meal was actually being served. Why sneak around now, though? Here, please, help yourself. I could even heat them up if you’d like and whip out the syrup. Or maybe some jam? There’s other leftovers in there if you’d like.”

In this tiptoeing manner, Bro ended up with a full plate of reheated pancakes with strawberry jam and banana slices to devour while Dad put on a pot of coffee for the two of them. He’d never figured out just how Bro took his.. though, it seemed so long as it wasn’t made of concrete, he would drink it or suckle on the frozen cubes in any incarnation of the beverage. This time, it would be sweet, considering that’s how Dad took his.

The steaming mug was slid over across the tabletop to rest with a soft clink against the plate of food that was steadily being devoured. Dad stayed standing to sip at his, looking out one of the windows into the backyard. Ah, John and Dave seemed to already be picking up the sticks he’d intended to ask him to later. They were even stacking them into piles, industrious- oh.

Oh, dear, there went Dave again.

A lizard or some other darting creature had scuttled onto his hand when he bent to pick up a stick, startling him badly. He was all puffed up and hissing at it while backing away a few paces to try calming down. John was.. laughing. Giggling loudly as he stooped down to pick up the animal safely, turning around to show it to his more timid friend. When it ran across his hand this time, there was no panic, only fascination and a barely there smile of pleasure before they returned to the chore together.

They just seemed to never be apart these days. Sort of reminded him of when Bro was first brought inside, how close they grew. How close all three of them were when Dave had first arrived and didn’t know how to do more than panic unless the two of them were by his side. Not lately, though. John had taken on the job single handedly.

Dad decided to steal a furtive glance to the other man once more, catching Bro sipping carefully at his coffee, lapping at the edge every few licks instead of merely slurping it up. He seemed well enough in health, but far more distracted lately. Always late to meals, tiptoeing away whenever there were group moments. Excusing himself during movies, or most of the schemes for games John made up, making an appearance only when absolutely necessary to be the spare man in. Or to guard them.. that had never changed.

What on Earth had happened, though? He already knew there was no point in asking him point blank; he’d never respond with a clear answer. Maybe he could just..

“Bro? If you’re not doing anything much today, may I ask for some help inside? I need to take my day of chores, but I also need to get some outside work done, and I worry that if I do it all by myself I won’t have any time to relax. It’s been Hell at the office this week... essentially I’d need your help inside AND out. Is that acceptable?” Dad leaned back against the countertop to continue sipping his drink, empty hand curling across his own chest to clasp beneath his opposite arm in a self hug.

He was obviously confused by the sudden request for participation. After all, Dad and he hadn’t really been as close as he and John were, since he’d essentially acted as his pet. There was a pause in his inhaling of whatever wasn’t nailed down on the tabletop to lick at his fingers, tail swaying in thought. The repetitive twitch of his ears gave away the answer before he even opened his mouth.

“Yeah. I can help out, man. What do you need done?”

“If you can handle the upstairs, I can handle the downstairs. Just tidy up, put dirty laundry in the bins, maybe dust and make the beds. Then bring the laundry downstairs for me. I’ll take care of the kitchen and the vaccuming in the living room and the laundry once it’s brought down.” He made certain to give a bright smile, wanting to make him feel certain that he was happy with his response.

\---

Their pattern had now become the same from week to week.

Bro woke up with the alarm in John’s room and nudged the boys till they woke up, sometimes providing a wet willy where needed or a solid nip to an ear. Usually John was the wet willy recipient, flailing and bitching about how gross it was while Dave spazzed from having his ear chomped.

If it was a weekday, they all ate together, though Bro now sat closer to Dad at the table than the chattering boys. If it was the weekend, the kids would eat first and take their time, Bro arriving after they’d left to have a leisurely breakfast with the brunette alone. Whatever the day, he would do chores and make himself useful while the Egberts were away, teaching Dave how to do some of the simpler chores with him so he could eventually do them confidently on his own.  They’d wind up napping together, waking up with perked ears when the door opened, Bro disappearing, Dave sliding off the couch like milk to dart over and greet his friend.

The weekends began to be his favorite times ever, the closer he got to Dad.

He’d begun leaving him small signs of his thanks around the house. Slippers tucked right where he’d need them before he even remembered they were gone. His pipe always in perfect position, tilted just so, lighter and matches on hand. The softest afghan was repositioned to his easy chair instead of the back of the couch, extra cozy in the evenings, giving Bro a better spot to rest his head against the arm when he’d get a thorough petting.

That was definitely new. Dad was better at skritching his sensitive ears than John was, preternaturally able to tell what itched, how much, and how badly he needed it fixed. He was able to send those wide fingers delving into his hair to rub at his scalp, and GOD he just melted. John was better suited for petting Dave, who would turn into a puddle for him at the slightest touch, just because he was positive he wasn’t going to try hurting him.

By the fourth week, Dad had begun returning the affectionate signs of thanks in his own way. Extra helpings of his favorite sides or meats at dinner time, with no complaints if he slipped and used his hands now and then. He smiled whenever he was brought something dead, offering him a thank you before disposing of it without flinching.

Bro was beginning to feel his heart melt whenever they talked, knew he was getting more eager to be around him the more attention he was given. It was only when Dave pointed out that he was always sitting by the door in the evenings so he could bump his head against Dad’s hip instead of acting like a guard that he realized how seriously he felt.

This wasn’t like being with John, the guardian, the older brother, the ‘I’d do anything for you, but we’re not quite even’. This was more equal, closer in age and size, mental processes. Interests as well, he found one night, when Bro heard banging from downstairs around midnight.

He had crept down the stairs towards the sounds of bangs and yelling, explosions. The television was on in the living room, the sofa draped in a rumpled blanket, light on in the kitchen where more rustling was coming from. Bro lowered his stance and snuck around the corner to peek, ears forward, tail raised and wavering.

Dad was pouring himself a glass of milk and moving the glass covered cake dish to the side so he could gather a piece up for a late night snack. He wore pajama bottoms and a loose robe, a soft worn undershirt. His hair was mussed up instead of perfectly combed. So this is what he looked like when he wasn’t all ready for the office? Bro had never really seen this side of him before, positive he was alone, relaxing his stance. He licked loose frosting from his fingers before replacing the black case over the baked good, humming a few bars of a song as he did so. The warm notes continued to pour across the kitchen as he got a fork, turning around to get the plate and startling.

“Ah! Bro, why aren’t you asleep?” At least he hadn’t dropped his food in his surprise, pale blue eyes wide with surprise. “I was having a bit of trouble getting to sleep tonight and decided to watch a movie and indulge myself a bit. Care to join me for a time? Movies are always more fun when you’re not alone.”

Bro wasn’t sure if it was his smile, or the rich honey of his voice, but he ended up nodding and grabbing a glass of milk as well, a sliver of the rich cake on a plate. He even used a fork like Dad liked him to, eating on the opposite end of the couch with his legs crossed, not wasting a single crumb of the buttercream clad bit of heaven. When the plates and glasses were set aside, they relaxed further, not as furtively keeping to themselves.

Then, Dads have had begun to stroke at Bro’s head, carding through his hair and scratching casually at the back of his head and ears till the low rumble of a purr began. The special effects began to lose his interest and focus, whatever plot there was disappearing into the wonderful endorphins flooding his brain. Orange eyes began to fog and heavily lid over as he tilted towards that hand.

Time stopped having any meaning for him, body stretching and curling, warmth against his face once sight had stopped being as important as the purrs pouring out of him. He needed those hands to keep working at him, sighing when they just never seemed to sto-

“Bro, not to be a party pooper.. but I need to ask you to get off my lap now. I have work in the morning, and I’m finally feeling sleepy enough.”

Lap..?

Like lightning, Bro was up and halfway across the room, casually rubbing his own ear as he tried to do damage control. They’d only been relaxing, and he’d.. let down his guard entirely. Had sprawled over the cushions like a kitten to let him do whatever he’d wanted to him. Gave up control to Egbert. While it had felt amazing, that was not something he was prone to doing without thinking.

Especially when the first idea that had come to mind when he was back on his feet was ‘how far could that have gone and how good would it have been?’ and there was no embarrassment. He must have looked nervous or upset, because Dad raised his hand after turning off the television, trying to gesture him back over.

Nope. No, thanks. That wouldn’t be happening. He stared blankly, only his tail swishing along with his mental debate before he turned on his heels and melted into the inky darkness upstairs. John and Dave had tangled their limbs together, the familiar puffball tail wrapped over their hips, his forehead against John’s jaw, arms wound around each other.

They guarded each other. Now, as usual, he would guard the both of them as he slid up behind John and laid a heavy arm over the two of them to hug them close, pulling the fallen blanket back upwards over them all. They would stay this way until the alarm went off in the morning and things returned to normal. He nudged John’s neck until he groaned and tried to roll, disruptive Dave. Dave got a nip to the ear and jostled, starting the morning wrestling match as the larger male stretched languidly and walked away to disappear for the morning.

\---

Ever since the petting incident, Bro and Dad had only gotten closer and closer. They did chores side by side now, and spoke with each other far more casually than they had ever thought possible. He no longer felt as replaced as he once had, going back to the brief smiles and easy words. The little exchanges got more expected, dead mice and head pats, tasty treats and movies in the late evenings when the boys had gone to bed.

So much as John and Dave were off in their own little world day to day, so too were Bro and Dad. The feeling of possessiveness hadn’t dwindled with time, as Bro had hoped it would. No settling downward into the old feeling of authority figure and housepet/ guardian. The feeling of attraction and love were stronger than ever, and if the occasional erections and long pointed stares at the man’s ass had anything to say about it, so were the pangs of arousal.

No moves were made to tackle that particular problem, though. The last thing he wanted to risk was his place in the house, in no hurry to get kicked out. Especially if he followed his instincts and literally tackled the man to the ground before mounting him. The awkwardness from coming on to Dad would be overwhelming, would possibly tear the house apart with only him to blame, and there was no way he could risk his family like that just to slake his thirst for carnal desires.

That was what Bro was thinking over while slowly crawling off of John’s bed that evening, wanting to get far away and on his own to deal with the sudden erection that had found its way into his vicinity. The stupid thing wouldn’t go away, and the arousal was making everything too intense for him to sleep through. Every press against his chest was making his skin twitch, his ears sensitive, heart in his throat. His pulse was racing, and the only thought in his mind was getting rid of the itch.

Maybe scratching his initials into a familiar set of shoulders as well..

It wasn’t the smartest plan, orange eyes practically glowing in the dimness of Dad’s room. In fact, it was the dumbest idea ever. He was a fucking moron, climbing up stealthily onto the mattress and perching at the foot to watch him sleep, flushed ears perked forward to take in every breath, tail fluffed and raised up, twitching wildly. This was far better than hunting.

The man slept on his back with his arms at his side, likely unconscious not long after his head hit the pillow from his schedule. Exhausted. That broad chest rose and fell with soft breaths, lips parted, blankets pulled down a ways down his stomach. His hair was mussed from his head tossing and turning, wispy edges faces forwards . With the air of professionalism dropped, he actually looked almost exactly like his son, cowlicks and all.

He was attractive. According to the throb of Bro’s dick, he was also quite available for a few moments of stealthy indulgence. The urge to claim him was palpable in the air, and he could only be thankful that Dave had either not picked up on what that scent meant, or had been a good boy and kept his damn mouth shut. Either way, he was thankful.

Creeping forward in tandem with Egbert’s breathing, Bro slowly added more and more of his weight until he had perched directly on the man’s lap, straddling him boldly. He caught his lip between his teeth with a hushed groan, sensitive body already trying to shoot off fireworks in his vision. Just the feeling of splaying himself out over another was this intense..? He could hardly imagine what the other things he desired would feel like right now.

Dad’s dick was simple enough to find after a leisurely press of his bare palm from chest, to stomach, to groin. It was limp in sleep, but.. it wouldn’t be for long. If his tail was any indicator, as he began to rub and squeeze at the shaft, he was getting off as much as Dad would be in his sleep. When, finally, he began to respond to the ministrations Bro could only smirk. It was coming alive in his hand, and the knowledge was heady.

If he was careful, he’d get away scot free, and begged whatever powers were out there that this could be so as he scooted a few inches up Dad’s body to align their cocks after withdrawing his hand. The groan had shifting more towards a shuddering purr as his heckles raised, hips giving a testing roll. When Dad failed to startle awake and threaten him with death or expulsion from the home, the rolling continued.

For a good five minutes he kept his legs widely spread, hips rolling as he rutted up against Egbert’s cock, hands planted on either side of his shoulders so his back could bow and bend. Both ears leaned back as he worked, sweat beginning to bead on his brow from the strain of working their bodies together without waking Dad up. The tension was too much.

He meowed quietly, plaintive, under his breath.

Froze with wide eyes when two wide hands suddenly settled on his hips to hold him still, tail lifting till it was visible behind his head, ears staying pressed flat against his skull as he stared down into pale blue. There was no rage apparently, only a soft smile, all too familiar.

“….I.. Ah.”

“Shhh, shhh. Calm. Okay? Calm.” Very nearly he had said ‘good boy’, but that would be a bit much in this situation, Bro already coiled tight as a spring atop his lap. The brunette raised a hand up slowly, letting orange eyes track the motion to avoid panic, before resting it behind his ear to scratch.

“Hhhhhhhh God..”

There was no possible way to do anything but moan and lay down on his elbows, ears going mad, teeth baring as his eyes glazed over. Despite the changed position, Bro continued to rock their bodies together, starting to pant harder and harder the more Dad rubbed.  When he stopped, Bro was shivering and still, tongue tracing over his teeth to sate the temptation to sink those fangs into Egbert’s neck.

“…Would you like to come under the blanket?” As ever, Dad spoke gently, trying to stay calm and in control. The hand upon Bro’s hip swept back towards his spine to grip the base of his tail, rubbing at it the same way he had been fawning over his ears.

Didn’t have to ask him twice. In the same lightning quick way he hunted, Bro tugged off his pants and kicked them to the side, peeling off his shirt. Dad sat upright and casually removed his own top, taking his sweet time in taking off his bottoms before Bro hooked his sharp fingers into the waist band and stripped them down to his ankles.

“Hey, now! I’m perfectly capable of removing my own paja-!”

“Not fast enough, needed it now.”

“O-oh. How bad..?”

Bro growled at him, leaning down to lick and suck at the side of his neck as he aligned their bodies again to show him just how fucking bad he needed this. If the heat and stiffness digging into his lower belly wasn’t proof enough, maybe the slickness of precum dribbling from the head would be the best back up proof.

Any attempts to kiss him were rebuked, balked at, back arching to draw just out of reach. Bro was not wanting a tender make out session right now. He was wanting to get off, and to possess someone that he had developed one hell of a passion for over the last few weeks. The blonde wanted to feel amazing, and wanted to make Dad feel the same. What better gift to give than something that already made him feel good? Something they could share?

Tenderness could come later.

If there actually was a later to be had.

They spent a bit of time moving together, Dad starting to rock his hips upward in reply, hands alternating between his Bro’s tail and ears until he was making soft yowling noises under his breath. It grew louder when a slim bottle of lubricant was removed from his beside stand and put to use on his fingers, slicking Bro up as he began to get rougher.

Dad was certain he’d have scratch marks on his shoulders, already knew he had bite marks on his neck. Thank God for high collar shirts or there would be a lot of explaining to do at the office the next day. Once his fingers penetrated that tensed ring of muscle, he only got more crazed, rocking forward and back on his hand while snapping his hips. There was no sating him as the blonde began to reach down on his own accord to tug at Dad’s cock a few times, trying to align it so he’d get the idea.

Move it along, man, I’m about to fucking explode.

Egbert was bigger than he’d thought he would be once he finally began to slip inside, stretching him wide enough that it stung, aching deep as he ever so slowly moved deeper. And deeper. And deeper. Jesus fuck, when did this man end? Bro stayed as still as he could make himself be, sharp fingers digging into the bedding instead of shredding the other man’s flesh. His tail whipped around hard enough to thunk on the bed now and then, adding a tempo to the moans, panting, and rumbling growls and yowls pouring out of the blondes throat.

Dear God, please, let the boys stay asleep. John slept like a rock, Dave only half the time. Please, just stay asleep and away. There was no going back from this now.

When Dad was finally balls deep, Bro with his ears flat and his face red, they finally locked eyes. Bright orange wanting to explain how it had gotten this far, pale blue saying they’d always understand. The hands that had wandered before, wound up on Bro’s thighs as he finally felt safe enough to move, matching groans struggling to remain below echoing level.

Wasn’t much to do about the slapping of slick skin on skin, the lewd suction noises as Bro began to ride to vigor. His arms straightened, fingers curling into tight fists as he balanced his weight against the surprisingly taut stomach dusted with curled hair. Dad wasn’t ripped so much as solidly built, toned, muscle solid beneath the soft skin. Maybe this was what he meant when he went on and on about man grit to his son, a hidden strength as much as outward appearances of manliness? Maybe John, already so much like his dad, would inherit these kinds of things too. If so, Dave would be in for quite a treat if they remained as close as they were now.

Everything was slick sweat and tangy scents, the stretching more pleasant now than it had been before as Bro experimented with how he wanted this to happen. A plain up and down was good and all, and so was leaning forward more was just inviting an overload.. ah. Ah, that worked. Bro had leaned back to rest his hands on Egbert’s thighs as he rose and dropped repeatedly, growling and baring his teeth. It forced him deeper, bringing back the burn and ache, but it felt far too good to give up.

This would be happening with some regularity if Bro had any say in it.

Dad was busying himself by looking up at the pale body move, the ghostly hair getting soaked and hanging loose for once, the slender tail moving in and out of his frame of view. He’d gone on a few dates since John was born, but things hadn’t gotten very far. To break the long fast with Bro had been a surprise, but definitely not something he regretted, especially when this man was the cause of his eyes rolling back in his head.

He couldn’t last forever, though. When Bro proved to be slowing down after a few shameless tugs to his leaking dick, movements stuttering, Dad decided to help out. They’d finish together. Baring his own flat, even teeth he growled low, feral, reaching up to the blondes sides and yanking him so he would draw forwards onto his elbows again. There was shifting around, one arm wrapping around his waist to hold him tight, empty hand lowering to clasp his dick as both feet planted in preparation.

No warnings were given.

Bro was just beginning to groom at Dad’s face, licking at his jaw and nuzzling the side of his head when he felt the tugging and bucked his hips responsively, only to be hammered solidly from below as Dad thrust up and deeply into him. When he withdrew, it was practically all the way out, engorged tip remaining within the heat before shoving roughly back in.

Yeah, there was no way the kids didn’t hear some kind of scream in the distance as the sheets ripped under sharp hands into close shreds, bucking towards the hand while shoving back against the invading dick as fast as he could manage. Within minutes, shuddering and seeing white, Bro clenched his teeth and swallowed a second cry, bowing his forehead to rest against Dad’s chest as he continued to plough deep. The clenching, the sounds, the feeling of a heaving chest above him slicked with cum? All Dad’s undoing. While not the most gentlemanly thing to do, he ceased in his milking of Bro to grip him solidly with both hands, dragging him into the forceful thrusts until finally he shoved deep and grew still.

Thick ropes of come lashed up into the blonde, already beginning to pool and seep down his thighs when Dad slowly began to thrust again to ride out his orgasm, making one hell of a mess when he pulled out. Finally, Bro’s tail was limp out behind him, ears wilted as their owner. The two of them were soaked in sweat and come, and in the case of Dad’s shoulders and neck, a bit of blood. The sheets would need changing, they’d both need a shower.

They needed to discuss this, sort out if it was just sex, or if there was something more. If it was a one time thing, or something that could become regular. Dad had barely caught his breath, however, when Bro shakily stood up beside the bed and gathered up his clothes, racing to the door. There was a pause, a glance over his shoulder back towards the disoriented man in the middle of a messy bed, incomprehension clear in his kind eyes, worrying if he’d done something wrong. When Bro smiled and perked his ears up, tail giving a flick, Dad knew everything was okay.

Things would sort out.

\---

It had been a few days since the sudden night of raucous sex, and neither of the boys had noticed or questioned a thing. Bro had showered and climbed back into bed to sleep late the next day, Dad had showered and changed his bedding, then gone to work a bit behind schedule the next day. Bro poured cereal and got John off to school, neither of them making eye contact.

It was awkward from both sides, neither knowing what the other wanted for sure, only knowing their own desires. Dad was too much of a gentleman to proceed, Bro too.. timid? Is that even what it was?

Whatever the fuck it was, it was putting him in quite a rumple, pissing him off. That was quite enough of that, thanks. The blonde waited till the boys had tangled together for the night, unconsciously fighting over the same pillow, before slipping out the door and into the dark hall.

Egbert was awake again downstairs, watching a movie with a slice of cake and a glass of milk, legs drawn up like a child beneath his blanket as he watched the screen. Bro didn’t approach, nor make any sound. Instead, he stood back and watched him finish his snack and clean the dishes. Watched him progressively get more tired before turning the lights off and heading upstairs to bed, curling up on his side.

Tail swaying, the blonde crawled up onto the foot of the bed before sliding up behind Dad, slipping beneath the blankets. A long, slim tail coiled between pajama clad legs to curl around one of his thighs, before a thin leg rose and draped over top of them. When an arm joined the path of the leg to settle around his waist, Dad cuddled backwards into the embrace. Let Bro be the big spoon? Why not. He seemed to be quite happy with himself, and had finally come back around.

Bro might wander mighty far, but he always came back when it mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Original tumblr post- http://themockingcrows.tumblr.com/post/35888347077/my-half-of-a-trade-with-flags-i-hope-you-like-it


End file.
